


Choices Made and Decisions to Make

by lasairfhiona



Series: Uncharted Waters [8]
Category: CSI:Miami
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh is given a choice, what will she choose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices Made and Decisions to Make

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU in that 1) it is set around 10 years in the future from the current season 2) everything up to the current season is fair game for inclusion but might not be canon through the current season meaning that I might not advance a character past say third season in their jobs or I might send them back to an older job 3) in my world Speed did _NOT_ die, and 4) Bob Keaton did not die, he went on to have a life with Suzie and Madison away from Miami as Mack Gerhardt 5) Ray, Yelina, Ray Jr. remained in Columbia and alive until the writing of this - I make no guarantees about them remaining alive. 6) a crossover with "the Unit" but only barely as I am using Mack Gerhardt and giving him a new history with a mention of the Unit but nothing else  
>  **A/N 2:** This will be a series of loosely connected stories. Some will be sequels some will be companions.

Calleigh was more than ready for a real day off. She dropped her pile of books next to her lounge chair and poured herself a drink from the pitcher of mojitos she had on ice before sinking into the comfort of the cushions. Her mission to the Keys with Mack to find and bring Horatio back was a success to some extent as she found him and got him out of the bar. According to the phone call she'd received from Susan mid week - he hadn't had a drink since she'd been there. But he hadn't come back and now Speed was gone too. On top of the cases they were working, she'd been fielding questions all week about Speed and where he was, about Madison's presence in Miami, and more questions if she knew when Horatio was coming back. 

She thought about her friends and wondered what was happening between them.  She knew they had a lot to work through and a lot of choices to make about their relationship and where to go.  She also knew whatever was going on between them would affect her.  She knew they wouldn't be able to go on as before. She knew the intimate part of her relationship with Horatio would end and while she would miss it, Horatio's happiness was more important to her than whether or not she would ever make love with him again.

She was half way through her first book, having chosen the trashy romance novel to read first, when suddenly it was pulled from her hands. Her "yelp" of surprise was cut short when she saw who stood on either side of her lounger looking tanned and happy.

"Welcome back!" she said with a smile looking between Horatio and Speed before reaching for the book Speed held, "Give it back," she added.

"A bodice buster, I would have never suspected this of you," Speed said flipping through the pages looking for a scene to read.

Swinging her feet around, she reached for the book as she went to stand.  "Speed, give it back!"

He used his height over her to his advantage and held the book over her head, forcing her to reach for it.  When she tripped over the stack of books, he dropped the book in order to catch her. Dropping a kiss on her nose, he held her waist telling her to, "sit, we wanted to talk to you."

This was the moment she knew would come, they had made a decision about their future and ultimately hers.  She sat back down on the lounger.  Horatio sat next to her on the opposite side and Speed pulled a chair around to face her.

"Cal, you look like someone shot your dog, relax," Speed said taking her hand.

"Sorry, you just surprised me.  You guys look great so I'm assuming you worked everything out?" she told them.

"We did," Horatio said smiling at her.  "We also came to a couple of decisions you need to know about."

"Oh..." Now she was curious.  There was something in Horatio's voice that told her there was more than the 'we can't be together anymore' conversation she had been expecting.

Speed reached out and took her hands. "Yeah, you are a very important part of this conversation and Horatio thought maybe I should be the one to tell you about it."

Calleigh looked over to where the redhead was sitting but his face was giving nothing away.  "Okay," she said drawing the word out.  This was obviously something they had put a lot of thought into.

"Horatio tells me you knew about our relationship but never said anything to either of us out of respect for our apparent desire for privacy." When he saw her nod he continued, "we're not keeping it a secret anymore.  We're making a commitment to one another and while we probably won't take out an ad and announce it we are going to tell our friends."

"It's about time," she interrupted.

"Yes, it is," Horatio agreed.

"Yes, but there is one hitch," Speed added.

"Oh..."

"Horatio has a problem," Speed told her looking at his lover. "You see Calleigh, he needs you too." He saw she was about to say something and let go of one of her hands to put fingers to her lips stilling her words until he finished. "Join us."

"You guys finally got it right, I'm not about to mess that up," Calleigh said in a rush of words.

"You told us to admit we loved each other, we did.  We also had to admit we cared about you too and that Horatio needs you almost as much as he needs me," Speed told her.

Calleigh stared at him, then turned to Horatio.  She saw the confirmation on his face.  "Oh boy..." she said more to herself. This was the last thing she'd expected from them.

Horatio ran his fingers down her cheek.  "I know this comes as a surprise to you especially after our conversation, but promise me you'll think about it."

She looked between them, "I...  I will..." she stuttered, at a loss for words.

"We'll go and let you think. Come over when you've made your decision," Horatio told her as he stood. Leaning down, he gave her a quick kiss, before they left.

Calleigh didn't watch them leave, instead she sat there and rubbed her fingers over her lips.  This was the last thing she expected. Pouring herself another drink, she had a lot to think about and now biggest decision in her life to make.


End file.
